One Way or Another
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: It's summer break! Rocky, CeCe, Logan, Deuce, Ty, Dina, Gunther, and Tinka are all going on a trip to Florida together. What could possibly happen? Rogan, GeCe, Tynka, and Deucina!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the first chapter of my new story. I'm more used to writing RTD than any other SIU pairings so I hope this is good. Enjoy!**

**X**

**Rocky's POV:**  
"It's summer break! It's summer break! It's summer break! It's summer-" I grab CeCe's arm. She had been singing that for 5 minutes now. We had just gotten out of school for summer break and she was VERY excited about it. Mainly because this was the first summer in 3 years where she didn't have to go to summer school. "_STOP SINGING THAT SONG!"_

"Okay, I'll sing a different song. _Gosh_." I roll my eyes. "Just stop singing!" She looks at me and raises her eyebrows. "Looks like someone woke up off their bed."

"Don't you mean 'looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'" I ask and she shakes her head. "No. No I don't, Rocky. I know exactly what I'm saying." Ugh.

"So Rocky... I have some big news for you." She tells me and I automatically become anxious. "What? Wait, are you moving away. No, my best friend is _NOT_-"

"Oh would you just chillax already? I'm not moving away. I am going away though."

"Where?" I ask, confused.

"Florida. My grandparent's are leaving their beach house and they said I could stay for the summer and- get this- they're letting me bring some friends!" She says and we both start squealing and jumping up and down.

"_We're going to live in a beach house- For the summer- in Flo- Rida-_"

"Could you stop singing?" Logan cuts in in the same tone CeCe & I were singing in. CeCe & I turn and glare at him.

"What do you want, Logan?" CeCe asks and he replies, "_Zam_! I'm glad you asked CeCe, because I heard you two talking about a trip..."

"No! You are _not_ going."

"Aww, come on. You said that your grandparents said you could bring a few friends."

"You were _spying_ on us?"

"N- _no_." CeCe rolls her eyes. "Nice try, but you're not even our friend."

"I'm Rocky's friend," he says. Oh, CeCe isn't going to like this...

CeCe turns to look at me, then back at Logan before opening her mouth.

"No, Rocky's my friend. _Best_ friend. And dance partner."

"No, she's mine," he snaps at her and I feel myself starting to blush a little.

CeCe takes a step closer. "No, she's-"

"Guys, guys!" I say, stepping in between them.

"I don't belong to either of you. I'm friends with _both_ of you." I say and they both grunt.

"Logan, it's fine if you come on the trip," I tell him and smile at him. He smiles back. "Great. Thanks Rocky!" He says, smirking at CeCe. "Ugh!"  
Then Logan walks out of the room. "Rocky! I can't believe you invited him!"

"Can't you just learn to get along with him? He's a nice guy."

"Oh yeah right. You're just saying that because you're just like him!"

"No I'm not!" I yell at her and then take a deep breath and calm down a little. "CeCe. Let's just plan who to invite and get our parent's permission. This isn't worth fighting over."

"Fine." She pouts.

****Half an hour later, we've finished the guest list.  
It has Deuce, Ty, (CeCe said that if her brother's coming, then so is mine. Ugh.) Dina, Leah (one of our friends from school,) and Brenda (she's a new background dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago.) Not many people, we know, but it's 8 people and I'm pretty such even that's pushing the limit.

Deuce and Dina have already confirmed that they're coming and Ty and I plan to ask our parents' together. We're waiting for Leah and Brenda to call us back, and then we'll see.

I'm kinda worried. You see, my parents are pretty strict. Going to Florida without any adult supervision is big enough but with boys? Oh yes, I'm sure that's going to happen.

CeCe's mom and Jeremy already said yes. Seriously? It's so unfair. I'm a straight- A student who never gets in trouble. CeCe's the exact opposite, but she's allowed to do whatever she wants. I mean, I love CeCe like a sister but it's so unfair.

I'm thinking about this just as CeCe's phone rings. "Hello? Oh hey Brenda! You did? What did she say? Really? Aww, that stinks. I don't know who would replace you. Oh well." Then she just hangs up on her! I look at her in shock. "CeCe!"

"What?" She asks innocently. "You just hung up on Brenda!"

"So? Her parents said no, BTW." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, really? I had no idea by the way you said 'I have no idea who would replace you,' and 'aww, that stinks.'" I say sarcastically.

"Really? You didn't get that? Man, and people say you're the smart one." I roll my eyes again and flop onto her bed.

"I hope your parents say yes." She tells me, flopping down beside me.

"Me too." I reply and close my eyes. If they say no, then my best friend and lots of my other ones will be gone for the whole summer. Without me.

**X**

**A/N: I know it was probably boring but it'll get better as the story progresses, I swear. Please give it a chance.**

**I'll update if I get 5 or more reviews. I know it's annoying but I'm not going to do this for every chapter, I just want to see if you guys like this story and if I should continue.**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow**

**xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh. My. Zam. I cannot believe I got almost 50 reviews on the first chapter! Wow, you guys, just... Wow. Sorry for the late update, I've been grounded. I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**So here's what you all have been asking for... Chapter 2 of One Way or Another!**

**X**

**Rocky's POV:**  
"Hmm... Let me think... The answer is _no_." What?!

"Mom, please please _please_ let me go. I'll do anything." She shook her head.

"I said no."

"But why? CeCe gets to go!"

"CeCe's mom also thinks a C- minus is good. No offense to Georgia, but her decisions are not exactly Parent- of- the- Year worthy." I groan and slump down on the couch.

"But mom... Why not?" I ask sadly. She sighs and sits down next to me.

"Sweetie... It's all the way in Florida. Plus there will be boys there. I don't want you to end up killed or-"

"Mom! You know that's not going to happen. I'm very responsible, plus all those boys are just my friends. Ty would kill them if they tried anything on me. And he'll be watching me the whole time and I won't make any deals with him to get him away, I swear on my perfect record." I say and then she just smiles a little bit and says "fine. As long as Ty is supervising you 24- 7-"

"He will be-"

"And you're careful-"

"I will be-"

"And if you promise to call every night-"

"I will!"

"-Then you can go." I jump off the couch and scream. "Rocky!" My mom yells at me.

"Sorry mom. I'm just so excited!" I say and hug her.

"You won't regret it." I tell her and she just responds, "I better not."

**"**I can go!" I tell CeCe over the phone and she screams into my ear. "Yes!"

I rub my ear. "OW!" I scream back at her. "Sorry."

"That's great! I do have some bad news though..." I automatically panic. "What is it?"

"Well... Leah and Brenda can't come so... We have to invite... Gunther and-"

"Stinka? Why them?"

"Because Dina and Tinka are best friends and if Tinka comes, of course Gunther has to. Dina said that if Tinka doesn't come, neither does she."

"Oh that stinks..."

"I know but we can just ignore them, right? We'll still have fun."

"Yeah, totally."

"Are you ready for the trip?"

"All packed."

"Good. Because I'm coming to pick you and Ty up right about... _Now_."

"What? This soon?"

"Yes! We have to get on the road today. I'm picking you up first, then Deuce, then Dina, then Gunther and Tinka." I can't believe she didn't tell me this!

"I had no idea we were leaving today!"

"Well, we are so get ready, cause I just parked at your house." I hang up the phone then look out the window. Yep, that's Logan's car.

One of them (CeCe or Logan) knocks on my door. I sigh and then grab my suitcase and run to answer it.

**X**

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too disappointing, I just wanted to update for you guys. Tell me what you thought!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my Gosh guys so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy and I have writer's block. Not a good combination. But whoa, 93 reviews in 2 CHAPTERS?! Oh my Gosh, you guys rock. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**x**

**Rocky's POV:**

I opened the door. "Hey Rocky! Ready to go?" Logan says when he sees me.

"Oh hey Logan! And yeah, all packed." I hold up my bags.

"Cool. So... Shall we go?" He says and holds out his arm. Slightly surprised, I look at him and then reply.

"We shall."

**––**

**"**No, it's 500!"

"No it's _not_!"

"Yes it IS!"

"Like you'd know, miss D average?"

"D _PLUS_ average!"

I groan loudly. Gunther and CeCe have been arguing for the past 30 minutes over some 3rd grade level math problem.

"On a good day!"

"Oh that's it!" She says and takes a step closer to him and I run between them quickly.

"_STOP IT_! You guys are ruining this for everyone." They look at each other and then immediately point to the other. "(_S_)_HE_ _STARTED IT!_"

"I don't care who started it. Just end it!" I say and they just say, in unison, of course, "_fine_."

"Good." I say and go back to my seat. We're in Gunther and Tinka's RV. Yes they actually have one. They are rich and royal though, so it kinda makes sense. It's awesome. Yeah, it is bedazzled from the inside to out but it's still really fun, minus Gunther & CeCe's arguments and Tinka's constant snide side remarks.

Logan plops down next to me. He's been talking to Deuce and Ty has just been glaring at him (Logan.) It goes Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, & CeCe, then on the other side me and Logan. Gunther & Tinka and Deuce & Ty are engaged in their conversations and CeCe's on the phone, talking about Ross Lynch and that hot new line of clothes. Typical CeCe.

She walks out of the room and I turn to Logan. He smiles. "Thanks for convincing CeCe to let me come." I smile back. "No problem."

We kind of just sat there in silence after that, it wasn't a bad silence though. It was a comfortable silence.

After about another hour, the RV stopped. At first I was kind of worried, at least until CeCe opened the door and yelled,

"_WE'RE IN FLORIDA_, _BABY_!"

**x**

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too disappointing, I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Next chapter should be up next week or so. Bye!  
xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


End file.
